Orange or Blue?
by UnknownTragedy
Summary: See, Lily's potion would not, could not turn blue. It would remain orange and she would continue her life as if that night hadn't happened. It was completely impossible for the potion to turn blue, for if it did, she would be pregnant. With a Scamander's child.


AN: Hello readers! This is a collaboration account for unicornsandrainbows20089 and IllusiveAddictions. So yeah, read away!

(Written for Camp Potter: Team Scavenger Hunts over at HPFC with the mandatory prompt; _Write about someone discovering something unexpected._)

* * *

**Orange Or Blue?**

Lily peeped around the bathroom door, making sure she was alone before locking herself inside and taking a deep breath. She glared at the vial of orange potion as if it were going to bite her hand off at any moment.

She silently cursed Lysander Scamander, his devilish good looks, and especially all the firewhisky she consumed that night. It had been five weeks since the night in question and Lily couldn't help but feel that something was very, very wrong.

It hadn't clicked for quite some time. Sure, she felt guilty for sleeping with him, but it went beyond the hookup itself. It had, however, went to the point that she clutched a pregnancy test in her hands that would not, could not turn blue.

She was just seventeen years old, about to start her last year of Hogwarts - and as Head Girl! She couldn't care for a baby, she couldn't have the castle calling her a slut again - she just _couldn't_ be pregnant. She sat on the counter staring at the orange liquid in the clear bottle._ Five minutes,_ she thought,_ then this nightmare will be over._

After taking all the necessary steps, she shook the bottle and waited. "Gods, Ly," she whispered. "You've done it now."

Just before the bottle was set to be looked at, she heard a soft knock on the door. "Lily?" a young voice belonging to her best friend and foster sister, Naomi Malfoy, said. "Are you okay?"

Well, everyone would find out eventually, Lily thought. My best friend ought to be first. Or maybe Ly would like to know that he might have a kid... "No," she sniffed, "I'm not okay, Naos."

"Alohomora," Naomi said, waving her wand at the door. She looked around, making sure no one was around and went in the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Her eyes went wide when she noticed her best friend holding a blue pregnancy potion. "Oh... Lily..."

"What am I going to do?" Lily choked, falling into Naomi's quivering arms. "What's Daddy going to say? What's the Headmistress going to say - would she expel me for this? And even worse, what are _you_ going to say, Naomi?"

"It'll be okay, Lily," Naomi said, hugging her friend tight. She paused before asking, "Do you know who the father is?" When Lily was younger she went through a phase where she would sleep with a _lot_ of guys, and Naomi wasn't sure if she had already went back to that or if it was just a night gone wrong. As far as she knew Lily didn't have a boyfriend, so she couldn't assume that he was the one who had done the deed.

Lily sighed, a single tear trailing down her face. She fixed her gaze sternly on a spot just above Naomi's head as she recalled the story.

"I remember giggling as he swooped me up in his incredibly toned arms. He carried me up the very stairs outside this door and..." Lily's jagged breath came in small intervals as she tried to calm herself down as she confessed, "well, it's obvious what Lysander Scamander did to me. Knocked me up in a one night stand."

"The party last month?" Naomi asked, recalling the Weasley-Potter's first (of many to come) Summer Bash the month before and how intoxicated everyone had been.

"As an honorary Weasley-Potter, Lor and Ly were both there," said Lily grimly. Her eyes met Naomi's and her left eyebrow met her hairline. "You don't seem surprised, She-Ferret." Her eyes flashed at the old nickname.

"Should I be, Golden Girl?" Naomi asked with a grin. "We were all pretty drunk."

"Yeah, the only difference is that now I'm pregnant!" Lily gritted. "Pregnant, as in _with child_! I'm a mother at seventeen!"

Naomi gasped. "That means I'm going to be a godmother!" she squealed.

Then she shrugged. "You don't have to have that title, you know."

Naomi immediately ceased her bouncing and stamped her foot childishly. "What do you mean I may not be the godmother?" she said, eyes glaring. "If you're going to have a kid with a guy four years older than you, you're going to need an epic godmother such as myself."

"I mean... What if I... got rid of it?" Lily said sadly and then shook her head. "I don't think I could, though. Naos, I'm too young to be a mother... Remember when Taylor was born? I almost dropped her!"

"You have a point, Lils," said Naomi, "but you're forgetting that you are more of a sister to her now than anyone! She loves you! Honestly, I'm more worried about how Harry's going to take it."

Lily looked back to the vibrant blue potion in her hands and said in horror, "I'm more worried about Lysander."

"He's a dick," Naomi said promptly, getting a weird look from Lily. "What? He's a player, I don't like him."

"That's just the thing," Lily said quietly. "Neither do I, I think."

Both girls were quiet for a minute, just taking in what had happened. They were just about to figure out what to do when they heard the horrid steps of Taylor Potter. The three-year-old went to the bathroom door and banged on it promptly. "Wily! Now-Me! Time to pay!"

Naomi giggled but looked at Lily seriously. "Vanish it until you're ready to tell them."

* * *

**Three weeks later - August 30, 2025**

It's easy to say that Lily wasn't ready to go to the annual end of the summer party at Grimmauld Place; when she was younger this party was the most fun of the year. But now that the third generation of baby Weasleys were being made the fun didn't start until all the kids were put to bed. It also didn't help that Lily, at eight weeks pregnant, still hadn't told anyone other than Naomi.

Her friend hadn't pressured her into telling anyone, but that didn't mean that she didn't drop hints that she thought it wise that Lily 'fess up soon. Lily gulped; Naomi definitely thought that she should deliver the news at the party.

"You know you're going to be showing soon," Naomi said surely as both teenagers were in their joined bathroom getting ready for the party. "I think you should at least tell Ly tonight, Lils."

"I know, I know," Lily sighed. "But I don't see how I could tell him. 'Oh, hey Ly! Remember how we got shit-faced and kind of slept together? Well, the Contraceptive wasn't cast correctly, so you kind of knocked me up. Say, would you pass the mashed potatoes?' I don't think that'll work out very well, Naos."

Naomi glared at Lily with eye liner down her face. "You just _had_ to make me laugh when I was doing make up, didn't you?"

Lily and Naomi both burst out in giggles as they finished getting ready. "Seriously though," Lily asked. "How am I going to tell him?"

"Easy," Naomi said with a shrug, "Ly, I'm pregnant. Not that hard, it's only two words - three if you include the name."

Lily shook her head. "It's just...putting the responsibility of a child, _our_ child, is more than two words' worth, Nao."

Naomi frowned slightly. "Then how about, 'You knocked me up, you bastard?' That's six words!"

Lily giggled. "Naomi Malfoy, this is serious!"

"I know," Naomi said with a grin. "So you _seriously_ need to tell him."

Lily sent Naomi an exasperated look. "Fine. Fine! I'll spill the news tonight, but only after the firewhisky has been passed out!"

Naomi grinned and her eyes sparkled with victory. "Atta girl!"

"Wily, Now-me! We doe now!" Taylor screamed from her room across the hall. Naomi and Lily both looked at each other and nodded. They had a plan, of sorts that would hopefully work.

**...**

'Easier said than done,' Lily thought as Naomi nudged her shin with her foot. The dinner had been served, everyone sat around the table in wonderful moods, the firewhisky was flowing...the only thing missing was her confession.

Naomi rolled her eyes and declared loudly, "Lily has something to say!"

Naomi!" Lily hissed, but it was too late. Everyone was silent and looking at her with prodding eyes. She gulped and looked at Lysander guiltily.

"Guys," she started, heart thudding wildly in her chest, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" many people said in unison. While the younger kids, namely Andromeda, Taylor, and Niko, just looked around at everyone in confusion.

"Pre-ne-nt?" Andromeda asked looking at h Yesterday 3:23PM

"It means that my baby sister is about to have her own baby," said Teddy, raising up from his chair and nearly shaking with fury. "So who was it, Lils? Who did it? I'll kill him, I will!"

Lily exchanged a look with Naomi and unconsciously covered her stomach protectively. Her eyes flickered to Lysander for only a millisecond but, of course, Teddy saw.

"Teddy, calm down!" Harry said, noticing what he was about to do. He picked up his grand daughter and his daughter and passed them to Amalie. "This is not the place."

"It's damn well the perfect time, Dad!" Teddy growled. "Take his arms, Malfoy!"

And Scor did; Ly didn't even put up a fight. Lily started sobbing and Harry was yelling. The younger children were crying and the adults were either comforting them or trying to break up the fight. Eventually, it was Albus and Lorcan that were successful.

"Are you bloody well _mad_?" Albus asked pulling his brother away from Lysander, passing his limp form to Lorcan. Albus turned to face his boyfriend after throwing his brother at their father with a tense glare. "And you!" he said loudly, slapping Scorpius across the face, hard. "What the bloody _hell_ were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that he was so _stupid_ as to knock up a seventeen year old!" Scorpius said irritably, rubbing his cheek. "Your sister, in fact, and one of my best friends!"

"It's her fault as much as it's his, idiot!" Albus said, shaking his head. He turned to his sister. "Are you okay?"

"No," she sniffed. "Lorcan, can you carry Lysander up to my room? No, Teddy, not like _that_. Speaking of you, you're in for an earful times ten later. I just need to talk to him, I swear. Lor will be there to help me bring him around, alright?" Lily turned to look at the Scamander holding his twin in his arms. "Come on, I'll lead the way."

"I'll help," Naomi said throwing Lysander's arm over her shoulder. The quartet walked up stairs to Lily's room where Lorcan and Naomi put Lysander on the bed.

"How did this happen?" Lysander asked, finally coming out of his shock.

"Well, Mr. Scamander, considering you're the father, I would think you would know," said Naomi sarcastically. He clicked his tongue and looked at Lily square in the eye.

"You're keeping it, right?" he asked hesitantly. "You know how I feel about abortion..."

"I can't get rid of it," Lily said quietly. "But how can I keep it, Ly? I'm seventeen!"

Despite his brother's protests, Lysander stood up. Lily reached out and grasped his arms to steady his teetering.

"You're right," he said, "You aren't going to keep it. _We're_ going to keep it."

**P.S.** Reviews make us happy.


End file.
